


Fries and Frostys

by teen_content_queen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is hungover, Andrew decides they need to change that, Fluff, Kevin is unhappy, M/M, Neil's never had a Frosty, Nicky is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Nicky wants fast food. Kevin wants them to eat clean. Neil's never had a Frosty. Andrew's driving so obviously they're stopping for Wendy's.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Fries and Frostys

The car hummed as Andrew drove the familiar route from Columbia to Fox Tower. Neil sat quietly beside him, eyes closed, listening to Nicky and Kevin argue in the back. Anyone but Andrew might think he was asleep, but he still wore the slight crease in his brow that proved he was very much awake and alert to his surroundings. 

“But I’m hungry.”

“We’re not eating that garbage.” Kevin said, not bothering to look up from his book, a drab tome about one of the Russian czars. 

“You’re such a spoilsport.” Nicky cried, crossing his arms across his arms in a way that made him look 10 years old. 

“Spoilsport?” Aaron quipped from beside him. 

He had his hood up and earbuds tucked in. Whether he was actually listening to anything or just using the earbuds as an excuse to ignore them was up for debate. Nicky just rolled his eyes at him.

“Tell me a bacon cheeseburger doesn’t sound incredible right now?” Nicky asked. Aaron nodded, eyes moving from Nicky to Andrew.

“I mean, I could eat.” He said, in a non committal way that suggested he very much wanted this pitstop. 

“We’re in the middle of the season, we’re not getting Wendy’s! We should be eating clean!” Kevin said, voice a little strained. 

Andrew caught a slight smile form on Neil’s face. It amused Neil to no end when Kevin got worked up over things like this. 

“Kevin, it’s one meal. You were the one drinking those sugary cocktails last night. Doesn’t seem like clean eating to me.”

Kevin shot him a glare over the pages of his book, clearly unhappy to be proven hypocritical. He looked back at the book and tried to affect a commanding tone.

“More reason to not set ourselves further back today. Besides, there’s food back at the Tower.”

“But there aren't any Frostys at the Tower.” Nicky whined. Aaron shifted in his seat, settling his head against the window, no doubt fighting off his hangover. 

“I’ve never actually had a Frosty.” Neil said, mostly to himself, eyes fluttering open to see where they were. The car went very quiet and Andrew gave him a skeptical look. 

“That’s a crime! The boy’s never truly lived!” Nicky said, leaning forward to look at Neil, as if his lack of Frosty consumption might be visible on his skin.

“You’ve never had a Frosty.” Andrew said. It wasn’t a question, more of a clarifying statement. Neil met his look and shrugged, nodding.

“No. We weren’t big on fast food. Mom liked to make everything herself, just in case.” He said, not needing to add more. 

Andrew put his eyes back on the road and flicked on his turn signal, edging into the far right lane and then slowing as he took the exit ramp. Neil looked at the sign and cocked his head.

“Andrew, this isn’t the exit for Palmetto.” 

“I know.” 

“Andrew, no.” Kevin said, voice icy from the backseat.

“Andrew, yes.” Nicky said, pleased as punch.

Neil was still confused, eyes flitting between Andrew, Nicky and Kevin waiting for an explanation. 

“We’re eating inside. I don’t trust you not to spill in the car Nicky.”

Neil suddenly understood, and as he turned back towards the front, he saw the familiar pigtailed girl smiling back at him from the high sign, lit bright to drag travelers from the highway like moths to a flame. 

Andrew found a parking spot out front, away from the other cars to avoid scratches but close enough that he could see the car from the tables inside. 

Nicky jumped out as soon as the car came to a stop and Aaron followed, a little more awake at the prospect of greasy food to soak up the alcohol in his system. Kevin sulked behind, shooting Andrew another look.

“You don’t have to get anything.” Neil said. Kevin moved his scowl from Andrew to Neil before leaving them to disappear inside. Neil watched him stomp up behind Nicky, at the back of a short line just inside the doors.

“We didn’t have to stop.” Neil said. 

He hadn’t meant to get involved in the debate over food or not. He was just as happy to eat some instant noodles when they got back.

“I’m hungry.” Andrew said without inflection. Neil knew that probably wasn’t true. They’d eaten breakfast at the Columbia house and Andrew wasn’t a bigger eater to begin with. Before Neil could argue though, Andrew had his hand on the back of his neck and was shepherding him towards the door. 

Neil was hit with the sweet, heavy scent of grease and fried food as they walked inside, the cacophony of noises almost overwhelming as an exhausted older woman wearing a red visor called out names while a much younger guy with long blonde hair smiled behind a cash register, talking to the mother at the front of the line while tiny children ran around her legs. As she moved off, Nicky took her place. 

“Welcome to Wendy’s. What can I get you?” The blonde boy asked. Nicky met his grin with a matching one and gave the menu a once over. 

“I’ll have a number 2 combo with a Coke, a medium Frosty and…” he looked at the rest of the boys. Aaron stepped up.

“A number 6 with lemonade.” 

Nicky looked at Kevin, who had put on his publicity smile. 

“A number 8. Sprite.” 

He moved out of the way as Andrew hauled Neil forward. Neil just stared at the menu, totally overwhelmed with options. He gave Andrew a pleading look and Andrew gave a single nod.

“2 number 1 combos, with a Coke and a ginger ale. And a medium Frosty and a small Frosty.” He said, looking at Neil for confirmation. Neil’s eyes tracked the numbers on the menu to see that a number 1 combo was a burger and fries. He nodded agreeably. 

As Nicky paid, Andrew moved towards the tables, picking a booth in the corner and plopping down into it, moving in enough that Neil could sit on the edge next to him and forcing Aaron and Kevin to fight over who would be stuck on the inside on the other bench. Andrew pressed his thigh into Neil’s under the table. 

Neil watched the counter, fascinated by the speed at which they produced the food. The mother who’d been in line before them was already collecting two trays, carefully balancing them as she slid them onto the table for her kids. 

“Aaron!” Nicky called, and Neil turned to see their order being plopped onto the counter top. Aaron slid out of the booth, having beat Kevin for the outside spot, and jogged to the front, helping Nicky collect the trays. They arrived at the table, passing out drinks, napkins, ketchup and salt as they redistributed the burgers and fries.

In front of him, his chocolate milkshake was shiny, already melting a little and pooling on the edge of the cup and Neil watched as Nicky dunked his French fry into the Frosty. He looked beside him and realized Andrew was doing the same thing.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Nicky looked up from his plate, clearly lost in his excitement. It took him a moment to realize what Neil was asking.

“Oh my sweet Neil.” Nicky said. “The ultimate Wendy’s experience is dunking your fry in the Frosty.”

“It’s the only reason to get a Frosty.” Aaron said, earning an agreeable nod from Kevin. Neil looked from Nicky to Andrew, who poked Neil’s Frosty with two fingers.

“Just try it Josten.”

Neil shrugged, picking up two fries and dunking them into the Frosty. He took a bit, the salt from the fry mixing with the creamy chocolate milkshake in a way that was disarming but not unpleasant. Nicky watched him expectantly. 

“It’s good.” Neil said.

Nicky smiled wide. 

“Baby’s first Frosty!” He cried, causing Kevin to grimace and chew a little more ferociously beside him. 

With that the boys fell into a comfortable silence as they devoured their meals, Nicky and Aaron occasionally disappearing for more condiments or napkins. Neil ate most of his fries dipped in the Frosty before moving onto the burger. Beside him, Andrew ate slow, watching the door and occasionally Neil. 

Once they’d finished, they cleaned up the table and tossed their garbage. Kevin and Aaron disappeared into the bathroom and Nicky stepped around the building to talk to Erik for a few minutes while Neil and Andrew made their way to the car, leaning side by side against the trunk. 

“Thanks.” Neil said. 

“I didn’t do anything.”

Neil gave him a look. 

“I couldn’t let you go any longer without having tried a Frosty.” Andrew offered, voice impassive.

Neil smiled at him, earning a scowl.

“I still hate you.” He added. Neil nodded.

“I know.” 

“Good.”

They both looked up as Kevin and Aaron came out of the restaurant.

“Say goodbye Nicky!” Andrew called, earning an acknowledging wave from Nicky, who started towards the car. 

“Let’s go home.” Andrew said, leaning into Neil’s side before pushing off the car and heading to the driver’s side. 

“Let’s go.” Neil said quietly, moving to the opposite side and sliding into the car next to Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I want fast food....
> 
> But actually, hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined. I haven't written much with these boys so hopefully they feel true to character. 
> 
> Find my on Tumblr @teen-content-queen


End file.
